


Сказка с несчастливым концом

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Gungrave
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке с GunGrave Fest:<br/>"Все. Заколдованный мир, все персонажи - фольклорная нечисть. Демоны, вампиры, оборотни, русалки, эльфы и сгустки тёмной материи. Кого кем обратить - на вкус автора. АУ, юмор"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка с несчастливым концом

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> С юмором несколько не сложилось. Также использована традиционная нечисть британского фольклора. Но тема может быть продолжена - есть пара-тройка идей насчет Паундмакса и Ли.

Еще до того, как была вбита первая свая причала, до того, как в фундамент первого дома лег камень, еще до того, как сапоги поселенцев оставили след на прибрежном песке - этот город уже был. Люди, пришедшие на это место, начали ломать и мять, взрывать и перекрывать, прокладывать и возводить, но они не были первыми.

Старые обитатели - потеснились. Новые, те, что приходят с людьми, живут рядом с людьми и среди людей - посмеялись. И стали жить дальше.

\- Врешь! Ой, врешь - девушка в слишком цветастом, слишком деревенском платьице, с чересчур яркой косметикой и выговором провинциалки, но свежая и какая-то особенно яркая, сияющая рыжими кудряшками в свете фонарей. Смеется, надувает губки и снова повторяет: - Вот так вот кружите, кружите голову, а затем бросаете. Все вы так. И врешь ты все.  
\- Вот тебе крест, не вру. Джилл, солнышко, ну разве могу я врать?  
У кавалера ее глаза честные-честные, глубокие. Где-то на дне - смешинка. Умный. Знает, что будет, если пойдешь по темной аллее вслед за такой Джилл, Джилл-паленый-хвост, путеводным огоньком. Моргнешь - и след ее простыл, и окажешься ты на глухих задворках, до рассвета назад дорогу искать будешь. Это в лучшем случае.  
Огневки часто наводчицами работают, и любят они это дело. Но не сегодня. Сегодня можно просто прогуляться, от фонаря до фонаря, под локоток ведет хоть и не добыча, не по зубам, но галантный.  
Только руки уж очень холодные.  
\- Вот, видишь там автостоянку и супермаркет? Восемнадцать лет всего назад там кладбище было, старинное. Эх, видела бы ты, какой там у меня склеп был роскошный. И часовенка рядом, со звонницей.  
\- Да тебе и пятидесяти нет, Гарри, кровосос ты малолетний. А еще ко взрослым женщинам пристаешь!.. Ой.  
Сказать "ой" - это еще довольно сдержанно, если поперек дороги у тебя неожиданно оказывается большой, больше овчарки, больше дога или волкодава, пес. Кудлатый и черный, ни одного пятнышка.  
\- Ой, жуть!  
Не рычит, не издает ни звука.  
\- Иди-ка сюда, жуть!  
Пес чуть машет хвостом, вежливо уступает девушке дорогу. Тычется носом Гарри в ладонь.  
\- Да, настоящая Жуть-с-церковного-двора. И свидетель, что я тебе ни слова не соврал. Скажи, Брендон?

Существует поверье, что первый покойник, похороненный на новом кладбище, охраняет его от дьявола. Чтобы не подписывать на эту работенку человека - на северной оконечности кладбища похоронить нужно черного пса без единой отметины.

Джилл чуть притушает свой свет и застенчиво накручивает прядь волос на пальчик. Таким, как Брендон, можно верить.  
В круге света уличного фонаря видно, как двое юношей пожимают друг другу руки. Один, в дешевом, но пижонистом светлом костюме - лицо бледное, зрачки расширены, он похож на начинающего наркомана. Второй по виду типичная уличная шпана, длинные волосы, увязанные в "хвост", изношенная безрукавка. Штаны то ли порваны, то ли за ними волочится... хвост?  
Нет. Вам показалось. Вы этого не видели. Это как Джилл, болотный огонь, что гаснет и исчезает в свете фар проезжающего мимо автомобиля. Гарри с трудом уворачивается от летящих из-под колес брызг. Брендон отряхивается и с любопытством разглядывает расплескавшееся в луже отражение бледной городской луны пополам с отсветами неоновой вывески супермаркета.

\- Ни слова, черти б меня взяли, не соврал, - с совсем другой интонацией повторяет Гарри. - Знаешь, Брендон, чего я здесь хочу?  
Не просто асфальт тонким слоем. Я хочу тридцать, сорок, сто этажей сверху и столько же вглубь. Чтобы и следа этого кладбища не осталось. В прах. Не хочу помнить. Как мне там перегрызли глотку. Как оставили в склепе. Хочешь - сдохнешь насовсем, а не хочешь как хочешь. Во ведь упыри. Восемнадцать лет вроде прошло, а до сих пор зло берет.  
Брендон сдержанно, по-собачьи, вздыхает.

Ведь в иных местах верят, что обязанности кладбищенского охранника исполняет именно последний покойник, вплоть до следующих похорон. И неважно, что на том старинном кладбище частенько прятали свежие трупы. Иногда хоронили даже, неглубоко, пару раз копнут и хорош. Неважно и то, что ни освоиться на новом месте, ни дождаться смены не довелось - уж очень быстро супермаркет построили.  
Оставили его и Гарри - последнего и предпоследнего упокоенного - без дома даже в загробной жизни. Без злого умысла, ничуть.  
Обычный бизнес, ничего личного.

7 июня 2012


End file.
